Back From Kenya
by rocketshipstoleyourheart
Summary: Darcy is back from Kenya. She's been detached for so long and is entering a new world back home. She realizes the only thing that hasn't changed completely is the thing she never wanted to change in the first place.
1. Home

**Author's Note: Here is yet another Degrassi story. I hope you enjoy! I'm making Darcy the main character, because, well she's my favorite! I will put up some raunchy stuff, but it won't be in here. My long stories are going to be rated T, ideally.**

**On another note, this isn't my first time on this website! The reviews keep me going! Please put them in and I'll keep writing! **

Here I am, back in Canada. After so long in Kenya it's truly wonderful to be back. I wonder, how is everyone? Spinner? Emma? My sister? I've been so detached for so long. It's strange, but truly wonderful to be back.

I walked in the door of my house and Clare was sitting on the couch working on some summer homework.

"Hey where are mom and dad?" I asked her.

"Well mom's here and dad's at the apartment," Clare responded. I looked at her funny. What was she talking about?

"Clare, what are you talking about? Have you been into drugs while I was away? And is that my shirt? It looks great on you. Boy, you've changed a lot. You're a girl now!"

"Thanks! And they didn't tell you in the letters?"

"What letters? I moved to build a new school! I was almost across the country! I thought you guys forgot about me!" I said with yet another questioning look at my little sister.

"They're divorced. Rather than making me move back and forth between where they live, they're the ones moving back and forth here. It's really nice. I feel like there's something constant in my life."

"They're divorced? But they never fought!"

"You weren't here to hear it all. It was terrible. I'm surprised there was no abuse."

"Wow. That's scary, but I'm glad they decided on what they thought was best. Anyway, how's school? Are there any boys asking you out on dates?"

"School's great! I'm still in advanced classes and I've been tutoring kids! There were a couple boys while you were gone. There was KC and he helped me break out of shell! Do you remember the skateboarding kid on the first day? That was him, and now there's Eli. He's great. I think I might be in love."

"That's great Clare Bear! How's Peter?" I asked about my ex-boyfriend. He was someone I missed a lot.

"Well he got addicted to meth, but he's not anymore. He had another girlfriend, Mia. The girl with the toddler."

"No way! He dated her? That's kinda weird! Isn't she a model now? Are they still together?"

"No," she laughed as she answered."Why did you ask?"

"Just wondering! How is Paige? Manny? Emma? Sav? Jane?"

"I don't really know too much about Paige and Manny at this point. Emma got married. Sav and Anya had sex. They broke up. Jane was dating Spinner and had a thing with this guy Declan. Jane and Spinner broke up."

"Who did Emma marry?"

"I bet you can't guess," Clare said with a devious smile on her face.

"Sean? It has to be Sean."

"Nope. Spinner!"

"Are you joking? That's ridiculous!"

"I'm not! Isn't that weird?"

"Pretty much."

"So are you going to come back to Degrassi and finish up that last semester of high school?" she inquired.

"Yeah. I have to. Well I guess this should be fun," I said, knowing that all my friends had graduated. "Do you know where I could find Peter by chance?"

"He should be at The Dot. If not, then the club above it. He owns it."

"Thanks Clare Bear. Finish that assignment or I'll beat you."

"Funny," she laughed as I walked out the door.

So much had happened while I was gone. I could hardly believe it. My parents divorced, which crushed my heart, but I guess things happen. I'm nineteen now. I needed to focus on other things. School was number one and then catching up with all my friends so they knew I was alive. I was gone for two years!

I walked into the door of The Dot. A few faces turned and looked at me funny. Did they not recognize me? I saw Peter's signature blonde hair, but I thought I would wait for him to notice me. I sat at a table nonchalantly and pulled out a menu. My brown hair, up in a curly ponytail, sat atop my head and poked up behind the menu. I decided on a salad to hold me over until dinner with Clare. We were going to celebrate!

Spinner, another ex-boyfriend, walked over to take my order. I looked up and he had the biggest surprised look on his face!

"So I heard you got married?" I smiled as I stood up and hugged him. "I missed everyone so much! How are you and Emma?"

"I can't even believe it's really you! Wow! It's great to see you, Darce!" He smiled hugely.

"Well, I need you to be a little bit quieter, I want to surprise Peter!"

"That's adorable. I won't say a word; I promise."

"Thanks so much, bud. Also, just have him bring me my salad."

"Ranch, croutons, tomatoes and onions?"

"As always! Thanks."

Spinner walked to the back and started preparing my salad. I couldn't wait to get it. I didn't want the salad. I just wanted to talk to Peter. Of everyone besides my family, he's the person I missed the most.

While sitting I pondered what to do after this. I had to do my last semester at Degrassi so I could get into college. I hoped that they'd let me in. It's not like I dropped out of school completely.

I heard footsteps approaching me and I pulled up the menu to my face.

"Excuse me, miss, but I have your salad," he said politely. Peter sure changed a little.

"Miss? I think that's a little too formal," I said, with the menu still covering my face. He didn't remember my voice.

"Well then what would you like me to call you?"

I pulled down the menu as I answered, "Darcy works just fine."

"OH MY GOD," he yelled as we jumped into an embrace. "I can't believe it's really you! You're here! Oh my god!"

"Yeah, Peter. It's really me! I heard about the meth. I'm glad you got through it and I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you through it. I know it sucked when I left. The only thing keeping me from suicide was the fact that people needed me in Kenya," I explained thoroughly.

"Wow. But you're here now! I can't believe it! Oh my god!" He really was quite ecstatic to see me! Hopefully we could do something later.

"Spin! Can I get the afternoon off?" Peter yelled to his boss.

Spinner, being the softie he is, granted Peter's request. He already knew my intentions. I guess being married does that to people.

Peter took off his work shirt and apron and revealed a little bit of abs. Damn, he still had that body and that face. I missed it.

"Well, Darce, what do you want to do on this wonderful summer day? Go to the pool? Spend time at my pad? Have a party? Visit everyone? I'm up for almost anything, as long as I'm with you." He smiled at me, and I turned a little red. We were playing this game again.

"Same here. I'm thinking we should go to the pool! And have a party! Where we can visit with everyone and I can meet all the new kids! After all, I have one semester left at Degrassi! I need some school friends!"

"Seriously? Sav just graduated! Gosh. I'm so sorry. Oh by the way, he's going out with Holly J. Sinclair!"

"No way. Is this a cruel joke? There's no way. She's a bitch! Why would he even date her anyway?" I was astounded that my good friend could even consider someone that mean.

"Well, she's actually a great girl. She's changed a lot. Her family went broke, so she had to get a job. She worked at The Dot and fell on love with Spinner. Then she went out with the kid Declan and they got together and broke up numerous times. All I know is that she's become a wonderful, young woman and a very pleasant person to be around."

"Wow. Too bad that didn't happen for Heather. What a bitch."

"Oh yes, but she was hot!"

I stared at Peter with an evil, but not legitimate, glare and said, "Really. Well you know who's hot? Not you."

"How rude!" he said with a playful smile. "Well, Darce, it's great to have you back. I missed you like crazy. I felt like a part of me was missing, and then I got used to it being gone, and now that you're back I feel whole again. You're such a great friend."

I smiled at him and said, "So are you, Peter. I missed you so much." I embraced him in the most love, and not lust-filled, hug that I'd ever given. The last thing I ever said verbally to him was 'you know I love you.' That embrace was more than I could have ever asked for. I still loved Peter and he only thought of me as a friend. Sure, I helped people in Kenya who needed it, and I feel like I truly did something with my life, but Peter Stone was a part of my life too. He was a part I needed and couldn't let go of. Yes, Peter is the love of my life, my Romeo, my everything, and I wasn't about to let him get away from me.


	2. Changing

**Well I didn't get any reviews, but hopefully I can after this chapter! Tell me what you think! Please! I did get a few add to favorites. Like five. Pretty good, but I think you can do better. ;) R&R and I'll read your stories, too! **

Peter and I walked into my house to get my swimsuit. Then we were going to walk to his and do the same. This would be some quality time. I missed this quality time. He's really quite wonderful. I forgot how much I loved him. He's truly just everything anyone could ask for, but I'm not going to tell him that! That's not something he should know… Yet.

I stepped inside and walked into my room. Well, it wasn't really my room anymore. I guess I would have to go salvage a bikini from Clare's room, as it seems her clothing is my clothing these days. That's not so bad, though. She's a great sister. She's better than anyone I could have asked for. I heard Alli, Sav's sister, has been quite the issue lately. I'm glad that Clare is well grounded and smart. It seems like Alli's just going through a difficult stage. I sure hope she gets through it safely.

I walked into her room and even that was different. Rather than being white as it used to be, the walls were decorated with pictures and artwork and framed poetry. It was artsy. It wasn't Clare, but it was. I'd been gone so long. This is my sister. This is who she is. This is Clare, and I want to get to know this new Clare, because I think I would like her a lot better than I liked the old one.

Among my clothing was some other clothing, clothes I didn't recognize. Clare now had her own style! How very exciting. Being the same size and all, we could go out and shop together and find new things for us both! I really like this Clare!

I found a bag full of bikini tops and bottoms. I saw a teal bandeau top. It reminded me of mermaids, so I grabbed it and searched the bad for the bottom. When I found it, I went to the bathroom and put it on under my clothes.

"Peter!" I yelled down the stairs. "I found a swimsuit! I think you'll like it! I know I do!"

"Well we need to go get mine!" he yelled back.

"Oh! Okay!"

I skipped down the stairs after I yelled and he was facing the door. I jumped on his back and he carried me outside in that manner. I'm such a flirt. I just didn't expect him to go along with it so well. Maybe he loved me still. Or hopefully he at least liked me a little. I couldn't hope for any more than that. That was all I really wanted at that point.

"Do you mind if my sister comes along? She'll bring a date. I know she has one," I asked Peter. I really missed Clare and I wanted to see what she and her boyfriend were like together. Were they in love? I would know. I'm an expert.

"I don't mind at all. I know she will. Her boyfriend, Eli, and she come into The Dot often. It's quite wonderful, and quite possibly the cutest thing I've ever seen. She accepts all his flaws and imperfections. If that relationship doesn't last, then I don't know what will," he responded with his head in the clouds. He must be imagining the perfect relationship.

I interrupted his fantasy by saying, "I'll ask her if she wants to come."

I walked into the living room and she was still doing assignments. This is the old Clare poking out from behind the cute haircut and the makeup. I loved it. It reminded me that maybe she's not completely different. Maybe I didn't miss so much. Maybe I can fit in again, and maybe, just maybe, things can go back to the way they were.

"Clare Bear, do you want to bring Eli to the pool with Peter and me?"

"I'll call him and ask. If he says yes, I'll meet up with you there later, okay?" she answered.

"Alright. I hope I can meet him. I'll tell you if I approve." I smiled at her and winked.

"He's great. Oh, by the way, I can tell you still love Peter, but I'm not so sure he feels the same. Go for it, sis, but remember not to get too attached."

"I'm a big girl. I can do this on my own, Clare, but thanks for watching out. I love you!"

"I love you too, Darce."

I smiled and walked out the door with Peter. We headed all the way across town, walking, to his house.

"Peter, I love walking places. It's peaceful. It helps me think. Like when I was walking to The Dot today. I was thinking about some things. It's weird how much I missed. My sister is an almost completely different person and I missed the whole change. My parents are divorced and I had no idea about it until now. You got addicted to meth and I wasn't there for you at all. I helped people who truly needed it, but I feel like I could have done more for myself while I was gone. I feel like I don't fit in. I'm still the same Darcy, but you're not the same Peter. I was frozen in time in Kenya. It's just weird to come back to a completely different community."

Everything I said in that instance was true. I was Darcy and always would be, but my change was yet to happen. In Kenya, things were always constant. There were always hungry people and it never changed, no matter how much I tried to fix it, but here people were changing, and so were things no matter how much I _didn't_ want them to!

"That's really insightful of you, Darce. You've always been a smart girl, but this is beyond you. I think that even though you think that everything here is different, so are you! Kenya has helped you become worldlier and more ethical. You did something wonderful, for two years. Most people wouldn't spend time in the desert around people with life-capturing diseases like you did. Darce, there's even more you now! This is you. Being selfless is you now, not that it wasn't in the first place."

I listened to Peter's wise words. I never expected something like this to come from his mouth. Maybe he'd changed too... Then he ran into a pole, and I realized that Peter was the same, wonderful Peter he'd always been.

"That was so funny, Peter! Gosh, I missed your silly behavior. I wish that you could have come to Kenya when you were considering it," I confessed to him.

"Well, I had a girlfriend who I loved, but she left me for another country as well. Mia was great, but I think once she found out about the Kenya thing, it was downhill from there." He had a sad look on his face, but then he smiled at me.

"It sucks, I know. Things with Spinner and I were not so good at the end there. Just hope to stay friends. It's great to have someone who knows you like that. I promise." I smiled back at him and I could feel the hotness rushing to my cheeks. He was such a hottie. He would always make me blush, even when he didn't say anything cute.

We approached Peter's pad and went inside. I remembered that he had his own place now. I really wish I could talk to Ms. Hatzilakos now…

"Who is the principal at Degrassi now?" I asked him.

"Simpson."

"Oh cool."

"Not cool. He did this thing called the 'crack down' and it involved uniforms and other things that everyone hates."

"Uniforms? Great."

"Glad I got out of there before he was in charge! What an ass!"

"Oh well."

Peter ran up to where he kept his clothes and I could hear him throwing things around. What a mess this place was. I started picking things up in his living room and throwing all his half-eaten food away. I was surprised that someone could be such a pig. Living with Clare left no room for mess. OCD is her middle name! Well not really, but it should be!

I managed to clean up a little of the room around his TV. Maybe he could actually use the remote now.

Peter walked downstairs and said, "I was just getting on that."

"Oh sure you were, Peter," I responded sarcastically. "It's not a big deal, but I'm coming over someday soon and we're going to pick this mess up together, okay?"

"Okay…" he said to me in a melancholy tone.

I smiled at him and said, "Well I think it might just be time to head to the pool now."

"I agree Ms. Edwards. To the pool we go!"

We walked out the door and I'd come to the conclusion that the only thing in my life that didn't drastically change was me. I'm the constant in this experiment. Everyone around me is changing and I'm the same. I'm Darcy Edwards, and that's all I'll ever be. Hopefully that's all Peter wants. Hopefully he didn't want me to change.


End file.
